


Thestrals

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Thestrals from the world of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thestrals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for the "White on Black" Challenge for the LiveJournal community hp_fringeart. The art was created by both painting white on black and erasing the black background to reveal the white layer underneath.

  
**Thestrals**


End file.
